Protective garments that protect the wearer from body contact with harmful gases are known, but, in general, they tend to be bulky or heavy and/or non-breathable. By non-breathable is meant that the garments do not allow passage of water vapor, such as is in perspiration given off by the human body. Lack of breathability means that perspiration builds up inside the garment and results in a close, uncomfortable feeling to the wearer, as well as leading to heat stress in the body of the wearer.
In addition, many materials that absorb and adsorb noxious gases must be applied in heavy, or thick, amounts in order to be effective. Use of particulate carbon as an adsorbent can particularly result in heavy stiff fabric material as the amount of carbon present is increased.
It is desirable to develop a protective material useful in garments or other coverings that is breathable, light-weight, and flexible.